Une sacrée nouvelle
by GabyKa
Summary: OS séquelle de Un nouveau départ. Sarah a un truc à avouer mais, est ce que ça ne va pas mettre un terme à sa relation avec Tom ?


**Et voila un OS... comme prévu. J'ai commencé une autre histoire, mais je galére un petit peu et comme j'aime bien avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de mettre en ligne, forcemment, je prends mon temps **

**J'espére que ce petit chapitre vous fera patienter... j'ai du mal à les abandonner ceux-là LoL**

**Bisous à tout le monde et donnez moi votre avis... comme d'hab quoi ;o)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**POV Sarah**

- T'es sûre ?

- Presque… je te rappellerai cette après-midi pour te dire ! Faut que je te laisse… il arrive. Bisous.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre et raccroche en balançant le combiné sur la table du salon tout en souriant au nouvel arrivant.

- Salut Billou… tu m'as fait peur ! Dis-je en posant une main sur mon cœur.

Je pensais pas que c'était lui ! Il jette l'air de rien, un œil sur mon portable que je viens de maltraité et relève son sourcil, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'ose pas poser une question. Ca fait quatre ans que j'habite avec eux… je commence à les connaître un peu.

- Julie ? Demande-t-il finalement.

J'acquiesce en me rendant à la cuisine, il faut que je m'occupe les mains, histoire qu'il ne les voit pas trembler. Je laisse couler de l'eau dans l'évier et commence machinalement à faire la vaisselle.

- Je te trouve bien stressée en ce moment… t'es sûre que ça va ? Dit-il l'air de rien en se servant un verre de jus.

Merde… si je commence à les connaître, eux aussi arrive à me déchiffrer comme un livre ouvert. Surtout Bill, je sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait presque toujours ce que je ressens.

- C'est Tom qui t'envois me parler ? Il a peur que je le morde ou quoi ?

Je ne me retourne même pas pour lui répondre et passe l'éponge sur une série de verre qu'on a utilisé la veille au soir. Je me rappelle encore de l'accrochage avec Tom qui s'en est suivi d'ailleurs.

_**Flash-Back**_

Ils sont tous là, il ne manque que ma Julie pour compléter le tableau mais bon, ça fait quand même plaisir de tous les voir… ça fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas tous été réunis. Je laisse tout ce beau monde et me dirige vers la fenêtre du salon où je pose mon front pour scruter le parc en bas de l'immeuble. Les feuilles commencent à tomber des arbres, je n'aime pas l'automne, je trouve cette saison particulièrement triste.

- T'es toute palotte Sarah… tu te sens bien ?

J'abandonne mon occupation et me tourne vers Lena qui a posé une main sur mon épaule. Lena, l'éternelle… qu'est ce qu'elle en a bavé elle aussi. Imaginez-vous être la petite amie de Bill Kaulitz, et bien multiplié par cent ce que vous pensez être vrai, et vous obtiendrez vaguement ce qu'elle a vécu.

- Non, c'est bon t'inquiète. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment.

Et qu'est ce que je pourrai dire d'autre… avec les cernes que je me trimballe, je ne vois pas qui est ce qui serait dupe. Elle suit mon regard vers la table où se trouvent les garçons et me demande, de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux, si tout va bien avec Tom.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ??

- Je sais pas, il a l'air de pas être dans son assiette en ce moment… et toi non plus. Je me demandais c'est tout.

Je suis tellement préoccupée en ce moment que je n'avais même pas vu que lui non plus n'allait pas bien, pourtant maintenant que Lena m'en parle… c'est vrai qu'il a l'air bizarre.

- Ca remonte à quand la dernière fois que t'es allée en France ?

Elle est adorable, vraiment, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur le sujet de mon humeur du jour.

- Lena, t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je t'assure que tout va bien.

Elle pince ses lèvres, je sais qu'elle n'a pas mal pris ce que je viens de lui dire mais je sais aussi qu'elle meurt d'envie de comprendre.

- Viens plutôt m'aider à faire la bouffe !

Et après une petite heure de cuisine, on a servit un plat gigantesque de riz au four… typique de mon côté espagnol mais je sais qu'ils aiment tous ça alors autant pas me prendre la tête. Tout le monde se sert de bonne humeur mais le regard noir que Tom lance sur mon assiette ne me dit rien qui vaille. Quoi ? Une petite cuillérée de riz et un minuscule morceau de viande c'est bien assez… non ?

Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, et non, je vous rassure… tout va bien. Je n'ai plus jamais eu besoin de faire ce que j'avais fait à l'époque. C'est juste que je suis hyper barbouillé en ce moment et que tout ce que je mange fini au toilette… y'a rien qui passe.

- Quand je pense qu'on commence la tournée dans trois jours… j'ai trop hâte d'y être.

L'enthousiasme de Georg se communique à tout le groupe et les quatre garçons partent déjà dans leurs délires de scène. Les concerts… c'est toute leur vie, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont choisi ce métier mais moi, je vais encore me retrouver toute seule. J'aime pas trop les suivre, ça m'est arrivée biensûr mais bon, ils sont jamais très disponibles et quand ils rentrent enfin à l'hôtel, c'est pour s'écrouler sur les lits. Donc moi, je m'ennuie !

Enfin bref… Je joue aves les quelques grains de riz que je n'ai pas réussi à avaler, mâchouille un minuscule morceau de poulet et écoute d'une oreille distraite les conversations. Ma pauvre Julie me manque, et quand je vois la tête de Gustav, je me dis qu'a lui aussi… surtout s'il ne la revoit pas avant cette fameuse tournée. C'est d'elle dont j'aurais besoin, maintenant… je peux pas parler de ça à Bill et Lena, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je voudrais vraiment _ma_ meilleure amie.

Oh punaise… ça recommence.

- Excusez-moi – Dis-je rapidement en me levant.

Je sors sous les regards un peu médusés de tous et me dirige comme un automate direction les toilettes, j'ai d'ailleurs juste le temps d'y arriver avant que mes trois bouchées de riz et de viande ne se déversent dans la cuvette. J'en peux plus de ces vomissements ! Je tire la chasse puis passe dans la salle de bain pour me rincer la bouche et me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je tâte les yeux fermés pour trouver une serviette afin de m'essuyer le visage, et m'aperçois lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux que c'est Tom qui me l'a tendu.

Il n'a presque pas changé en quatre ans, ses dreads ont encore poussées et il s'obstine à mettre des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Son visage est un peu plus marqué qu'à l'époque où on s'est connus, et par le stresse, et par cette cochonnerie de cigarette qu'il n'a pas arrêté de fumer. La seule grosse différence, c'est cette petite cicatrice à l'arcade qui lui donne encore plus un air de bad-boy qu'avant… cicatrice vestige d'un duel à la poêle que lui et son frère avait entamé au milieu de ma cuisine.

Le pauvre Bill, je crois qu'il n'en s'est jamais remis d'avoir fait du mal à son jumeau.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sa cool-attitude non plus n'a pas changé, il pourrait faire croire à n'importe qui que tout va bien mais certainement pas à moi quand il a ce regard-là.

- Rien… je suis un peu fatiguée – Dis-je en replaçant la serviette.

- Si tu mangeais un peu plus, tu serais peut-être un peu moins fatiguée.

Judicieuse remarque, dit sur un ton plus que coupant, mais mon manque de nourriture n'est pas vraiment mon plus gros problème actuellement.

- Et toi, si t'étais un peu plus présent, tu te serais rendu compte de plus de chose.

Je m'éloigne alors de lui pour éviter une engueulade qui n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine mais il me retient par le bras pour me ramener vers lui.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et j'ai peur. Pas de son attitude, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal… mais peur de ce qui va advenir de nous d'ici peu.

- Rien de plus que ce que ça voulait dire. Lâche-moi maintenant, tu me fais mal.

Il desserre sa poigne, et je me dégage pour aller rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'écroule lamentablement de fatigue sur le lit et quand j'entends la porte grincée, je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour savoir qu'il m'a suivi jusque là.

- Ecoute, je suis fatiguée. On parlera de ça plus tard d'accord ? Excuse-moi auprès des autres mais je suis épuisée.

- Ca fait des jours que tu me dis qu'on parlera de ça plus tard… et si moi je veux en parler maintenant ?

Ca voix est dure… je ne sais pas où est ce qu'il se trouve exactement dans la chambre, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne viendra pas jusqu'à moi. Combien de temps ça fait qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour tous les deux ? Qu'on ne s'est pas endormi ensemble ? Il l'aurait forcement vu sinon… j'aimerai tellement qu'il le voit... qu'on est un petit moment rien qu'à nous…

Mais non, à la place, il doit passer son temps à répéter pour cette putain de tournée qui me sort déjà par les yeux.

- Laisse tomber d'accord ?

Ma phrase reste sans réponse et lorsque j'ouvre un œil, c'est pour constater qu'il est déjà reparti… vive la communication. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au bon vieux temps mais je n'ai pas la force d'y penser plus et me laisse doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

_**Fin flash-back**_

- Non, il ne m'a pas « envoyé » comme tu dis… même s'il s'inquiète. Mais vu qu'on s'est jamais rien caché tous les deux, je me suis naïvement dit que tu me parlerais… que ça serait peut-être plus facile qu'à lui. Je sais pas en fait…

Je lâche un verre sous le coup d'un trop plein de stresse… verre qui se fracasse lamentablement au fond de l'évier. Je suis trop à fleur de peau en ce moment mais j'y peux rien.

Deux mains manucurées se posent alors sur les miennes en un geste doux.

- Laisse, je vais finir.

Bill… il n'a jamais rompu sa parole et a toujours fait son possible pour que ma vie côté Allemagne se passe on ne peut mieux et plus d'une fois il a servi d'intermédiaire entre son explosif de frère et sa bornée de belle sœur que je suis.

Avec le recul, je me dis qu'on lui en a fait vivre de toutes les couleurs… le pauvre.

Finalement, je me sèche les mains et balance le torchon sur le plan de travail avant de m'écrouler sur une chaise et de regarder la grande star du rock, Bill Kaulitz, faire la vaisselle.

- Je voudrais voir Julie… elle me manque.

C'est un aveu à demi-mot, puisque c'est aussi ça qui mine mon moral. Si seulement elle était là, elle me donnerait son éternelle force pour faire ce qu'il y a à faire… ou dire ce qu'il y a dire et faire front au déluge de problème que ça risque d'engendrer.

- Tu peux me parler, tu le sais – M'explique Bill toujours les mains plongées dans les bacs d'eau.

Il est de dos mais sa présence me fait du bien, il a toujours été mon anti-stresse personnel. Ne me demandait pas pourquoi, mais un calme olympien s'empare toujours de moi dés qu'il est dans les parages.

- Laisse… j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi. Je pense que, comme d'habitude, vous aurez déserté la maison depuis longtemps mais bon, au cas où… ne vous inquiétez pas de mon absence.

Je traverse la cuisine sans qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche pour me répondre, puis le salon dans lequel je me saisi de ma veste pour l'enfiler dans la foulée et sortir enfin de cet appartement dans lequel j'étouffe. J'aspire d'ailleurs une grande bouffée d'oxygène dés que je me retrouve dans la rue… je ne sais pas comment on a réussit à tenir notre adresse secrète jusqu'à maintenant, toujours est-il qu'on arrive presque à vivre tranquille.

Je monte dans un bus le plus anonymement qui soit ; oh biensûr je ne dis pas que j'arrive à me balader partout sans être reconnue mais après tout, les gens s'intéressent plus aux garçons qu'à leurs petites amies. J'espère qu'après mon rendez-vous, tout ira pour le mieux… que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

------------------------------------------------

C'est encore pire que tout… c'est la fin du monde. Je viens d'arriver à la maison et la porte que j'ai claquée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte à fait sursauter Bill, qui se trouve sur le canapé du salon. Je ne me pose même pas la question de ce qu'il fait encore ici et vais directement dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir ou pour… je ne sais pas en fait… je voudrais tellement que tout soit comme avant… que…

- Alors ce rendez-vous ?

Je sursaute en me retournant vers Billou qui me regarde toujours l'air inquiet.

- Sarah… pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Pourquoi t'évites mon frère ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je déglutie difficilement, et me retourne face à la glace. C'est vrai que j'ai une sale tronche en ce moment.

- Je crois que… que… j'ai un truc à dire à Tom… et je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à faire face à tout ce que ça va engendrer.

Parce que je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais entendre parler de ça pour le moment… parce que ce n'est pas programmé dans leur planning de star… parce que David va en faire un arrêt cardiaque… parce que je l'aime plus que tout et qu'il va me quitter en apprenant ça…

- Tu veux partir ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Partir ? Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Je dois vraiment avoir l'air conne, ma serviette de bain à la main et la bouche ouverte mais je ne comprends pas où est ce qu'il veut en venir.

- Tu veux rentrer en France… tu veux le quitter ?

On parle souvent d'un lien entre les jumeaux mais concernant ces deux là… je dirais que c'est bien plus que ça. Ils s'inquiètent plus l'un pour l'autre que ce qu'ils ne devraient… C'est comme si leur équilibre personnel jouait aussi sur l'autre.

- Rassure-toi et rassure ton frère. Vous allez me demandez de partir bien avant que l'envie ne m'en prenne.

Je le vois pousser un léger soupire, peut-être de soulagement, peut-être d'agacement, et finalement réitère sa question de base, à savoir ce qu'il m'arrive pour être si bizarre en ce moment.

- Je… heu… et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Vous n'êtes pas censés répéter aujourd'hui ?

Comme d'habitude, je saute du coq à l'âne, mais c'est ma meilleure technique pour éviter une question trop embarrassante.

- J'ai préféré t'attendre… tu as beau ne pas le voir, je m'inquiète.

Ca me touche, profondément… surtout que son frère, lui, n'a pas daigné en faire de même.

- Et tu as beau le rejeter de toutes tes forces, il s'inquiète encore plus que moi.

Ok, j'ai rien dit… je suis bouleversée par tant de confiance et tant d'amour de leurs parts à tous les deux. La relation que j'ai avec Bill peut paraître bizarre aux yeux des gens mais il n'y a jamais eu aucune ambigüité entre nous. Pour preuve, ni Tom, ni Lena n'ont eu à nous reprocher quoi que se soit.

- Va le rejoindre… je lui parlerai ce soir.

Parce qu'il va falloir que je le dise, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Bill m'enlace rapidement avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front et de disparaitre dans la nature. Je me retrouve encore seule dans ce loft trop grand et devant tant de silence, mon cœur se serre jusqu'à faire couler quelques larmes amères.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Quand je pense que _je_ voulais rester à la maison et que je me suis fait mettre dehors par mon propre frère… pour _ça_ !

- Elle t'a rien dit du tout ?

Quoi ? Vous pensez que je suis énervé… bah c'est rien de le dire. J'ai les plombs qui vont grillés un par un à force de tant d'angoisse. La femme que j'aime par-dessus tout, apparemment, est en train de vivre un calvaire… et elle refuse de m'en parler. Y'a de quoi être énervé non ?

- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle te parlerait ce soir. Tu vas réussir à tenir jusque là ?

Tenir… encore plusieurs heures… ca fait des jours que je vis dans son silence, je peux encore le faire un peu. Surtout qu'il faut vraiment qu'on bosse, la tournée arrive à grand pas et il faut qu'on soit irréprochable. C'est la tournée de reprise, après une année entière de silence… et pourtant les fans sont tous au rendez-vous et les places de concert se sont vendues comme des petits pains. On espérait secrètement que ça se passe comme ça, mais ça nous a quand même étonnés.

J'ai fait signe à mon frère de ne pas s'en faire et on est rentrés de nouveau dans la salle d'enregistrement où nous attendez Georg et Gus. Je me suis déchaîné sur ma guitare pour tout oublier et ça a marché, je crois qu'on a tous tellement hâte de retourner sur scène qu'on se donne à deux cent pour cent de nos moyens. D'ailleurs David est venu nous féliciter, et nous a annoncé que nous avions droit à deux pauvres jours de repos avant le grand départ. Quel prince !

Je quitte d'ailleurs rapidement les studios pour rentrer à la maison retrouver celle qui occupe toutes mes pensées… on a encore terminé super tard et à mon avis elle sera couché mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle m'aura attendu. Ca fait un mois que ça dure, un mois que tout ce que notre couple a construit pendant quatre ans à l'air de s'effriter sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle refuse de me parler, et le pire c'est qu'elle recommence à vomir. Je la vois jour après jour en train de dépérir et physiquement et moralement… sans qu'elle n'accepte un geste de ma part. Le seul qui arrive à rentrer dans son monde, c'est Bill. Je devrais sans doute être jaloux mais loin de moi cette idée… simplement parce que c'est mon frère, et simplement parce que c'est elle.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne réalise pas vraiment que mon frère est arrivé à mon niveau.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre… elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais.

J'accélère encore un peu le pas pour arriver à la voiture et m'engouffre derrière le volant.

- Tu sais – Je daigne enfin répondre – Avec elle, je m'attends à tout… elle pourrait très bien avoir pris le premier vol pour Paris que ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

- Dis pas ça… – Me murmure Bill.

Il sait très bien que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça que je n'entends aucune détermination dans sa voix. Avec son putain de caractère de cochon, elle est complètement imprévisible la Sarah… Finalement, je laisse tout le stresse m'envahir lentement et ça se ressent un peu dans ma façon de conduire. Mon frère me demande gentiment de ralentir mais je l'envoi balader plus que méchamment.

- Arrête d'être con Tom. C'est pas en se foutant en l'air que ça arrangera les choses et si elle a choisi de partir, dis-toi bien qu'elle n'aura pas attendu qu'on rentre pour le faire. Alors t'es mignon et tu ralenti !

Bon, il marque un point… plusieurs en fait… mais j'ai trop hâte de la revoir, de la serrer dans mes bras, de retrouver la complicité qu'on a toujours eu. Je pige pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment mais elle me manque à un point affolant, chaque minute loin d'elle est un supplice. Je me rappel au tout début, j'ai tout fait pour que nos déplacements soient plus rares ou du moins, mieux gérer… je vous jure que ça a été un vrai casse-tête les premiers temps mais ça en a valut la peine.

Je n'ai pas regretté un seul moment passé avec elle, elle a réussi à s'adapter à notre monde d'une façon telle que je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible… j'ai été fière d'elle, fière de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en moi et fière de notre histoire. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je l'aime comme je crois que je ne pourrai jamais plus aimer… comme je n'avais jamais pensé aimer un jour.

- Tom… ça fait dix minutes qu'on est arrêté devant l'immeuble. On pourrait peut-être rentrer non ?

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de mes rêves et suis mon frère en dehors du véhicule. Y'a pas à dire, l'ascenseur qui est censé nous mener au troisième étage ne m'a jamais paru si lent.

- Arrête de trépigner comme ça… tu vas me rendre dingue.

Foutu lien de mes deux…

- Et c'est pas la peine d'être grossier – Rajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Raaaah mais merde !

Je m'engouffre dans le couloir avant même que les portes de la cabine ne terminent de s'ouvrir et cherchent les clés de l'appartement dans mes poches.

- Putain mais elles sont où ces connes !

Je suis toujours en train de m'exciter en fouillant partout dans mon blouson sans succès et c'est encore mon double qui vient à ma rescousse. Un vrai Saint-bernard en ce moment… j'éclate alors de rire devant ma comparaison. C'est nerveux mais ça fait du bien.

- Je veux même pas savoir à quoi tu viens de penser – S'exclame Bill alors que la porte d'entrée se referme derrière nous.

- Ouai, nan… vaut mieux pas. Je te laisse… heu... je vais la voir.

Il me lance un regard un peu chargé, je sais qu'il s'inquiète aussi et j'espère vraiment avoir un semblant de réponse à tout ça. Je regarde rapidement dans le salon puis la cuisine pour trouver la demoiselle et décide d'aller vérifier dans la chambre devant mon échec. J'entends Bill allumer la télé alors que je parcours les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la porte de notre chambre et au moment où je m'apprête à l'ouvrir, ma main s'arrête… de même que ma respiration… elle pleure… j'entends ses sanglots passer à travers la séparation.

Au moins, elle n'est pas partie.

J'expire d'un coup tout l'air que j'avais bloqué dans mes poumons et ouvre doucement la porte, mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer devant ce petit bout de femme. Elle est appuyée contre la tête de lit, ses jambes remontées tout contre elle alors qu'elle essaye de me cacher ses larmes. Et je ne l'aime que d'avantage.

On accroche nos regards en une seconde et je m'approche d'elle le plus délicatement possible jusqu'à arriver au lit pour m'y assoir, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Qu'est ce qui peut la désemparer à ce point ? A ma grande surprise, elle se jette sur moi pour nicher sa tête sur mon épaule et c'est avec tendresse que j'y glisse ma main afin de jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Je la berce un peu en murmurant des « chut » pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui a l'air de fonctionner puisque ses sanglots s'amenuisent jusqu'à devenir totalement inexistant.

- Je suis désolée Tom… je suis vraiment désolée…

- T'es désolée de quoi puce ?

On murmure tous les deux, comme si on risquait de briser le peu de quiétude qu'on a réussi à installer. Sauf que je la sens recommencer à pleurer... putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- J'en peux plus de ton silence… je t'en pris, dis-moi ce qui va pas.

- Tu vas me détester… – M'avoue-t-elle. Je t'aime tellement… je te jure que je voulais pas… je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible…

Je lève un peu l'épaule pour encadrer son visage de mes mains, j'en profite aussi pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulent encore sur ses joues.

- Je peux pas te détester… jamais.

Elle peut vraiment avoir des idées bizarres, mais celle-là dépasse tout ce qu'elle a déjà pu imaginer. Seulement je mets tous mes sens en alerte quand je la vois prendre une grande inspiration alors qu'un éclair traverse le vert si particulier de ses prunelles.

- Je suis enceinte.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau et la regarde de nouveau.

- Enceinte ? Je répète bêtement.

Elle acquiesce simplement en se dégageant de mes bras, toute tristesse ayant désertée son visage.

- Je suis désolée… je ne peux… c'est trop tard pour avorter, ça fait déjà presque 3 mois et…

- Avorter ? Je répète encore.

- Je te jure que j'ai pas voulu te faire de bébé dans le dos… je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le médecin m'a dit que c'était extrêmement rare sous pilule mais que…

- Avorter ? Je la coupe alors.

Elle ose enfin me regarder dans les yeux et j'arrive enfin à en placer une.

- Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais demandé d'avorter ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

Je suis sur le cul, ça c'est rien de le dire. Putain de merde… elle est enceinte… si elle est enceinte, ça veut dire que je vais être… Oh merde !

- Tom… excuse-moi… je t'en pris, ne me déteste pas, ne…

Je lève un doigt pour qu'elle se taise, mon cerveau est en train de marcher à toute vitesse… et je sors de mon état léthargique quand j'entends des bruits dans la chambre. Je réalise alors que Sarah n'est plus sur le lit mais en train de rassembler quelques affaires dans une valise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je demande, encore un peu sonné.

- Je pars. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça et heu… je te demande rien d'accord ? Si tu veux des nouvelles, tu seras toujours le bienvenu mais je…

- Puce ! Je vais pas encore te courir après à travers le globe. Tu es enceinte, c'est pas la fin du monde quand même.

Elle en lâche le tee-shirt qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans le sac… ça pourrait en être risible si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi tendue. Je me rapproche jusqu'à ramasser le morceau de tissu qui git par terre et le tend à Sarah qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Tom, je t'assure que t'es obligé de rien.

- C'est le fait d'avoir un bébé dans le ventre qui te rend bouchée ? T'es enceinte… ok c'était pas vraiment prévu, mais bon… on a de quoi l'élever ce gamin non ?

- Mais je…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle évite de dire une bêtise aussi grande qu'elle et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je laisse glisser mes yeux vers son ventre et demande

- C'est pour ça que tu mettais que des trucs sans forme depuis des jours et des jours ?

Elle ne me répond pas et s'obstine à regarder le bout de ses chaussures… je passe alors mes doigts sur le bas se son haut et le remonte doucement jusqu'à découvrir une partie de son ventre que j'ai connu plus plat. C'est pas vraiment flagrant mais quand on sait qu'elle n'a jamais eu un poil de graisse à ce niveau là…

Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de tout ce que ça peut impliquer, je suis même incapable de me voir dans un rôle de père mais avec elle, je suis certain d'y arriver. Je dessine un rond imaginaire autour du nombril de Sarah avant de passer toute la main… un bébé… j'hallucine.

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Sarah qui recommence à s'embuer de larmes.

- Hey… qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore puce ?

Elle lève un peu ses mains comme pour montrer la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, avant de les laisser retomber contre ses cuisses…

- Mais ma parole, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais te mettre dehors ? Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime moi, ce bébé sera le plus heureux du monde… et puis, si je suis trop une catastrophe en tant que papa tu… tu m'apprendras.

Je vois alors sa bouche esquisser le début d'un sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demande-t-elle plus stressée que jamais.

- J'imagine juste la tête de mon frère quand on va lui annoncer qu'il va être tonton… ça va être génial !

--------------------------------------------------------------

Une tite review comme au bon vieux temps ? J'espére que vous aurez autant apprécié de les retrouver que j'ai pris à écrire sur eux.

A très bientôt

Bisous


End file.
